Service Me
by The Token
Summary: The King requires something from his most noble of subjects. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Service Me

Yami sat into the couch reclining deeper into the material. He slowly crossed his legs at the ankle along with his arms. To anyone else it would appear as if he was relaxing further into his seat as the others set up their space for the movie they were going to watch. However, those who assumed anything regarding the man were often wrong. This was one of those times.

The ex-Pharaoh ignored the flustered Joey and Tristan who couldn't seem to sync the DVD player with the TV. He even ignored his blushing Hikari who was in the kitchen with Tea getting snacks. And for once his calculating gaze wasn't stuck on Malik who was tickling Ryou on the other couch. He was stuck on the woman that was moving through the room gathering coats of her company. The crimson eyes narrowed in on his prey that looked exceptionally good outside of her work clothes.

The blue dress was basic in shade and wear. It was snugger around her chest with quarter length sleeves. It belled out slightly at the waist and ended mid-calf. Her long hair was pushed back by a white headband and brushed gently across her back as she stooped down collecting another jacket. He watched her move back towards the entrance where she hung them up individually along the long coat rack there. She soon returned to the room and gave a quick sweep of her eyes to everyone before they landed into his staring ones.

Cocking his head slightly, Yami allowed his eyes to reveal a speck of his thoughts. A veil of calm indifference turned into that of liquid passion, ran hot in crimson shade that scorched all that it touched. Isis' face flamed and she immediately looked away, turning towards the hall. His roaming eyes followed her down before once more putting a thin film of indifference across the shade. Yugi and Tea soon entered the room and sat down on the same couch as Yami making the man scoot over more towards the arm.

"Let's start the movie," Yugi chirped as he set the popcorn on the coffee table.

"Wait! Where's Isis?" Tea asked looking around the space.

"She has some work to do," Malik assured as he snatched some candy from the bowl on the table. "So she won't be joining us."

"But we will bitches!" The group turned to find Bakura and Marik entering the room with grocery bags in their hands.

"We brought snacks! 'Kura and I have the munchies," Marik said as he plopped in the couch right in-between Ryou and Malik. "Pocky?" He offered to Ryou placing the chocolate stick in his mouth. "But you have to get it from here." He wiggled his brows before pouting when Bakura smacked in him the back of his head.

"Leave Ryou alone you horny bastard; he's mine." Bakura possessively picked Ryou up and placed him on his lap. "So what are we watching?"

Yami watched as the room's chatter picked up before the movie could even get to the menu screen. As he expected, Bakura and Marik were complaining about the lack of gore that would occur in the horror-thriller movie. Malik and Ryou were trying to convince them otherwise while Joey and Tristan argued back that the movie was amazing. Tea and Yugi had taken to quietly talk amongst themselves with Tea making comments about Yugi which made the boy blush. Tuning into their conversation Yami waited.

"Oh no!" Yugi suddenly said looking around the room again, "I forgot to thank Isis properly."

Before Tea could even propose they seek her out Yami was already standing. "If you like Abiou I could thank her properly for you."

"But you'll miss the movie Yami!"

"I'm not too keen on cinema as you know. Not to mention, I've been meaning to ask Isis about a book she lent me." Yugi was still giving him that look so he continued, "Really Yugi, start the movie. I do not mind." Finally those large purple eyes softened and the boy nodded.

"Okay Yami, we will."

When passing the DVD player Yami pressed the play button and with the rolling of the credits everyone eventually calmed down and became silent. The only sound was that of crunching. Giving one more look to the room Yami went to the task of seeking out Isis; the hunt had begun.

Isis was sitting at her desk in her office when she heard the door. Turning the chair around from the computer monitor she was immediately filled with apprehension when she spotted Yami. The ex-Pharaoh gently closed the door and looked around the room in a familiarized way before locking the door. Isis acted as if she didn't witness this and instead rustled a few papers on desk. She got up picking up a file and moved across the room to her filing cabinet.

"Atem, what could I assist you with?" She applauded herself for coming off nonchalant.

"In due time."

She didn't like the response so she pushed further, "You didn't want to see the movie?"

"I find that when watching a Stephen King movie, you must be in the mood. I however, am in the mood for much more enticing things."

Turning around Isis found Yami was right behind him. "Atem you—"

"Silence." Yami moved closer to her causing her back to press into the wood of the cabinet. "I find it interesting how you are the only person to address me as Atem."

"If you wish for me to—"

"No, it is fine Isis. Atem is my name and always will be. I allow the others to call me Yami only for they are not worthy of attempting to mimic the sensual pronunciation you have given my proper birth title." His voice lowered considerably and Isis swore his eyes were glowing in the office's golden light. The few standing lamps accompanied with table lamps casted shows across his strong features and she was literally seeing him in a whole new light.

"Atem…what is the meaning of this?" Isis watched the thinking male with perplexity.

"Dearest Isis, your duties on my behalf supersedes your initial requirement. You were simply raised to handle my remains rather than my present view, but do not worry, I have plans on just how you could serve me further."

"I have not displeased you, have I Pharaoh?" She cowered back some when a soft tremor slithered down his spine. His eyes flashed to a bright shade of crimson before he closed them briefly to look back at her with the dull glow of red. Yami took in another breath to settle himself but the use of his royal title was going to be his undoing.

"You have done excellent Isis. Not only have you shown your faith in my abilities by trusting me to defeat Marik but you have also supplied me with this living vessel. You have been a true servant."

"I appreciate your praise Atem, but what more could I possibly offer you? Is there a spell you needed or perhaps assistance in deciphering a complicated text?" Isis continued the verbal dance even though Yami had already greatly alluded to what he needed assistance with.

"Let's cut the pleasantries Isis. I have seen you watch me when you assume my attention is elsewhere." The reddening of her cheeks told him his assumptions had been right. He waited for a response but when she stayed silent he continued on, "You are curious of me?"

"I-I was unsure of the magic I used…I wanted to make sure your body is in proper working order." She knew he would see right through it yet she found it didn't hurt to try.

"Then venture me." He grabbed her hand and cupped his own around it. He guided her hand across his face, along his neck, and slowly down his chest making sure she felt his burning skin beneath. Despite herself she bit the inside of her cheek when she experienced the warmer skin along her palm. The sensation of his abdomen flexing against her hand had her pulling away and biting the inside of her cheek harder.

"You feel fine…Atem…"

A mischievous glint shone in his eyes then and he curved his lips to match it, "Doesn't this seem unfair? I allowed you to thoroughly touch me yet I haven't even grazed your arm in close quarters. May I?"

Wordlessly she nodded and she watched in horrid fascination when he moved forward. Yami blew warm breath against her lips. He titled his head up slightly and pressed a gently kiss to hers. Isis gasped as he pulled away and just stared at her. She finally saw the unbridled look of passion he had shown the living room earlier. It didn't fade or waver as her face blushed with something besides embarrassment.

"How long have you wished to touch me there?" She whispered before she could stop herself.

"Since I actually saw you with my own two eyes," he quietly returned. "Isis…I know you are apprehensive of what exactly to do next but, allow your King to royally subdue you."

The woman shivered at the sensual baritone's promise and leaned more into the filing cabinet for support. "Who am I to deny my Pharaoh?"

Yami gave a low groan at the title once more used and didn't waste any more time with words. He leaned forward once more and captured her lips in a passionate lip-lock. His hand trailed along the soft material covering her thigh. Isis gasped at the touch and he took advantage of the open mouth. The little pink muscle darted into orifice and he drowned in the flavor of Isis. He hadn't tasted a partner of equal or lesser value in so long, it had been hard holding in his desire for the woman. However now he planned to thoroughly handle his lust.

The kiss became more heated as Atem took his time mapping out every nook and crevice her mouth had to offer. Dancing the tip of his tongue across its neighbor, he was finally able to coax it to play. His hands raised and tangled in her hair, titling her head slightly to mirror his own. The new angle caused the dance between their tongues to become more heated with the new sensation. Isis gave a small noise of approval when he did something particularly good with his tongue. Oxygen was slowly leaving their lungs and ultimately they were panting against one another, blowing hot puffs of need across one another's faces.

Their lips finally left one another's with a soft smack and Atem's eyes were the first to open. He found Isis' still closed and her lips still puckered, slightly swollen from the treatment. He smoothed his thumb across her lips and she opened her eyes. He clenched his teeth at the sensual blue eyes he had grown to admire. Instead of the usual shade of deep blue they appeared as a bright shade of lapis lazuli. Even though her lips didn't move he heard her need loud and clear. She even licked her lips for emphasis.

The suppressed craving showed itself when Yami grabbed her arm and spun her around, pressing her into the cabinet. He ground his growing erection into her bottom and reached his hand around making it disappear under her dress. It smoothed along her thigh while his mouth found purchase on her neck. Isis whimpered when he found a certain spot near her ear that made her knees tremble as he sucked on it. Distracted by the sucking she didn't feel the sneaky appendages until they were tickling across her moistening lower lips.

"Ahh! Atem!" The first finger slid deep into her and her hips twitch at the feeling. "Mmm…more…"

Atem chuckled against her neck before adding another finger; he had always wondered just how far she and Shadi's relationship had gone. What his fingers tickled across now showed him his assumptions were true. Pushing the ideas aside he continued to thrust his fingers deep within her before curling them and pushing up. Isis' back bowed and he had to put his hand over her mouth as she nearly screamed. He then began a strong stroking keep pressure heavy on the area. Isis squealed and whimpered helplessly against him not sure what to say or do.

"There are so many things I want to do to you Isis," Yami began in a low growl. "But time doesn't permit me to fulfill all of my ideas." He flipped her dress up and smiled down at the panties. Quickly he took his fingers out much to her disappointment and began removing the underwear. Once they were down her thighs he undid his pants and slid them down. Isis looked over her shoulder and was surprised when she was immediately met by his member. "No…I don't believe in underwear and I wish you didn't."

He bit his bottom lip when she moaned quietly as he rubbed himself against her. Isis' eyes fluttered closed and he hissed when she accidently impaled just the head of his engorged penis into her body. "_Na'am_…"

"_Aiwa_…" Yami drawled as he slowly slid the rest of himself deep within Isis. "_Niek_ Isis!" She was so tight, so warm, and so wet the Egyptian realized this had been worth the wait.

Slowly he moved his hips allowing her inner muscles to get used to him. But the pace became torturous to keep with the growing need to fuck her hard overwhelming him. He spread his legs more and balanced himself. Gripping her waist in a bruising way he proceeded to pound her into the filing cabinet. Isis gripped the top to the low piece of furniture and moaned helplessly to the harsh treatment. The Pharaoh, her Pharaoh, was rubbing against places inside her that had her knees knocking together. It wasn't until he adjusted his angle a few inches that she let out a bitten off yell.

"Turn around. Now." He hoisted her legs around his waist and vehemently reentered her. "Take all of me Isis," he darkly said as he punctuated each word with an extra hard thrust. Her back fell back against the wood of the cabinet and slammed repeatedly into it as Yami continued to stab her deep.

The Egyptian held her waist steady and allowed resolve to leave him. Angling himself just right, he fucked her hard and fast. She babbled incoherently and he didn't let up for anything, caught up in his own mind numbing pleasure and her desperate cries. He forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch her back bow, her teeth dig into her lips, and her hazy blue eyes tear up with ecstasy. It was not only terribly arousing but a stroke to his ego. Even after practicing celibacy for five thousand years against his will, he not only showed self control after acquiring a body but was able to still please whatever partner he chose. His eyes shown his arrogance and he even vocalized it.

"Does your King please you?"

"Ahh-uh-_na'am_!" Isis assured in a strained voice that would caused a loose woman to blush.

"Do you deserve release?" His thrusts slowed down to long deep strokes to tease her further.

"Please…OH please, Atem!" Isis was slowly getting closer to her peek and if Atem's deep strokes didn't make her lose it, his rich voice soaked in sex would.

"Atem?" He teased.

"Pharaoh!" She nearly screamed in frustration. "I beg your Highness…"

Atem gave a low groan at the request and leaned in kissing her hard as he titled himself and began to drive her into the cabinet. Isis gripped Atem's bulging biceps and dug her nails into his flesh as she screamed. Her lower body contracted hard around him and he gasped at the sensation. Her body shook harshly so he held her close, pressing her more firmly into the furniture to hold her up. When she wasn't shaking as bad he removed himself from her and allowed to slip to her knees.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and held his still present erection to her dazed face. He smeared a mixture of her release and his pre-come along her cheeks and eyes. Gasping she looked at him in a mix of arousal and humiliation. Atem's eyes darkened further and he jerked her head back, "Finish your King Isis."

She allowed the swollen mass past her lips. At first Yami had to do all the work; moving his hips and working her head back and forth. But as Isis' eyes cleared more from her release she began working her own neck and allowing her tongue to slither across the royal's flesh. Yami purred in his chest to the taken actions and licked his lips as he watched her suck him off.

"For such a pretty mouth, it sure desires unsightly tastes." His eyes glittered when her eyes left his. "Watch me while you finish me." Her eyes darted back to his and he bit his lip with triumph.

Isis worked her tongue more and allowed it to flatten against the underside of the head before licking along the large veins. Yami hissed when she just sucked on the head before taking as much as she could into her mouth, sucking hard. He yelped when her hand jacked him off while her mouth sought out his sack. Her lips wrapped around them and sucked them in, tickling her tongue against them. The sound of the wet smack when she released them brought him on the edge.

He smacked her hand away and held her head steady as he methodically jacked himself off. The first spurt of spunk shot across her face and he threw his head back panting, giving a rather silent sign of release. The second spurt he jerked his head down to watch smear across her face. When he had finally come all he could, he watched as Isis looked up at him past milky lashes.

"Taste me…now," he commanded.

Isis lifted her hand without a second thought and collected the semen. She sucked her hand loudly and clean. She kept the remains around her mouth for last so he could watch her tongue sweep across her skin. Atem moaned quietly at the show before dropping down to his knees and kissing her harshly. He tasted himself, her, and other things as the post-climatic high made the kiss even more enjoyable. After pulling apart the two lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

Atem heard some shuffling and glanced over to find Isis pulling her panties up in a dignified manner. He chuckled at the scene and she simply 'hmph-ed' cutely in his opinion. He tucked himself safely back into his pants and refastened them. He shifted closer and rolled onto his side. Propping himself up on his elbow he looked down on the close lids and kissed them gently, before placing another chaste kisses along her face. He finally planted one on her lips and she returned it.

"Isis." Her eyes finally showed themselves and they were the truest shade of blue. He smiled at them before becoming serious, "Do not take my hastiness to taste you as disrespectful. I want more from you."

"More?"

"Yes, if you would allow me. I want to properly be yours. Not just as a lover but as a friend." His hand trailed along her face and she leaned into it.

"I would like that Atem." She kissed the center of his hand before he leaned down and placed another sweet kiss to her lips.

After a bit more cuddling Atem checked the clock on the wall and got up, helping Isis up with him. "The movie will be over soon. I will see you tomorrow." She nodded and gently kissed him before he left her study. When he rejoined the others he found the credits to be rolling on _Carrie_ and the group looked satisfied with the choice, including Marik and Bakura.

"You just missed the best movie ever!" Joey clapped as he read the back of the DVD case.

"It was really good Yami!" Yugi nodded as he set the now empty popcorn bowl down.

"I am glad you all enjoyed it."

"Looks like you enjoyed _it_ too…" Marik said nonchalant like as he placed a potato chip in his mouth.

Bakura nodded, "Hmm…indeed."

Yami simply gave the two a glare before sitting down on the couch. "But you're in time for our second movie! Stephen King's _Storm of the Century_." Tea held the box out to Yami once the DVD was removed and after quickly doing the math he realized the movie was roughly four hours. Before he even came up with another idea to get back to Isis she appeared.

"Atem, I forgot to show you another scroll I've been working with. Could you assist me Pharaoh?" The mention of the title reflected in his eyes briefly before he nodded following her out.

"I hope Yami enjoys spilling his ink all over Isis' scroll," Marik giggled to Bakura in a low voice. Bakura also giggled with the sociopath.

"What are you two laughing about?" Malik asked as the movie began.

"How Yami's plowing your sister in the back right now," Bakura responded popping a piece of pocky into his mouth.

Malik snorted at the white-haired man before rolling his eyes, "Yea, okay. As if Isis would be doing the guy she's dedicated her life to serve."

"You mean ser_vice_," Bakura chuckled before he was shushed by Ryou. "Shush me again and I won't service you for a week Ryou." Much to Marik's amusement the timid Hikari got extremely quiet.

PLEASE READ:

I did it…I finally finished my Yami/Isis one-shot. It's 6:15am and I've been working on this since yesterday night. I stayed up all night writing this because everything just flowed out of me, or so I believe. I haven't slept yet so I could be delirious. I wrote this to kind of get my feet wet with writing with the idea of this couple. Sorry if it sucked! I felt like I was cheating on Kaiba the whole time I was writing it but I like this coupling and wanted to give it a chance. Please, everyone be honest and tell me what you think. Sorry about any typos or grammar oopsies, they will be fixed later. I hope this makes up for my lack of lemon in my first Isis/Yami one-shot.

Also! I have not forgotten about _Obsidian's Pearl_. I just had to get rid of some of these one-shot ideas before I could go on. Hopefully the chapter will be out soon!

Arabic Words:

Na'am – Yes

Aiwa – Yes (slang of na'am)

Niek – Fuck

This is dedicated to Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling as a SUPER BELATED birthday present!

_I finally did it Melshie, thanks for the inspiration and support._

Review!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
